


Introductory Drama

by livrelibre



Series: Drama series [1]
Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, POV Female Character, Roleplay, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this roleplay thing was a little more complicated than she’d been thinking. Set post-S2 with spoilers for season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductory Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> Kink Bingo prize for petra for being a blackout superstar (ETA: from her awesome idea). Historical roleplay (tongue-in-cheek). Unbetaed; concrit welcome. I don’t need to warn for spoilers for Star Wars, do I? Also, there might be more of this at some point as I finished the UST but not the sex by the deadline.

Annie knew the Han Solo romantic antihero thing Abed had going on during paintball was over after the game ended, but she couldn’t help replaying that kiss over and over again in her head. Sometimes it even distracted her from taking notes in class--never the study group class, because she was pretty sure that Abed would suss that out in that slightly spooky way he had. She definitely tried not to think about her late night fantasies around him. But she might have been kind of transparent when she asked to be Leia in his shot-by-shot remake of the original trilogy. Her motives were definitely not entirely pure or all about loosening up and having more fun as she’d said. She was pretty sure that went right over Troy’s head and smacked into Abed’s high forehead, but all Abed did was give her that bird-eyed look, head cocked to the side, and say “Cool cool cool.”

Playing Leia was really fun, though, even beyond her crush on Abed. As Leia she wasn’t Annie--goody-two-shoes Annie Adderall--anymore. She was a revolutionary princess running around with her men, saving the world and shooting the bad guys again, just like in paintball. She was the person she felt like inside more and more now--all heart and fire with a blaster at her side and not one to fall for anything from scruffy nerfherders (or yuppie bad boys or inappropriate aging businessmen or football players or even film nerds).

So when they were shooting the infirmary scene, it was no trouble for Annie to give Abed the defiant eye (so there; I’m not into you; I’m going to kiss your buddy/boyfriend instead) and dart in to kiss Troy. But Troy’s lips were soft underneath hers, his mouth just parted, all the worlds collided in Annie’s head and a surprising bolt of heat shot through her.

She--Leia, Annie--was kissing Luke!Troy who was into her like she had been into regular!Troy (and then given up when she realized he would always be more into football and Abed). But now they were kissing like she’d wanted for so long, and the spark was there for something more (he’s her brother too though neither of them know that yet). She’s trying not to want Han!Abed either, but here they all are balanced in this moment together with Han!Abed and the camera watching with their unblinking eyes, while she kisses Luke!Troy, who is his partner in all senses.

She pulled away from Troy (who seemed not only as startled as the script called for but also turned on), gave Abed (who was even more intent than usual) a look more flustered and confused than defiant, and barely remembered to storm offscreen. So this roleplay thing was a little more complicated than she’d been thinking.


End file.
